HawkClan
About HawkClan HawkClan: Equlivlent to SkyClan. Personallity: Like SkyClan's Prey: Rodents, Lots of Birds founding leader: Thrushstar Territory HawkClan lives in a territory filled with tall trees, that the HawkClan cats leap high to reach. There borders are a Thunderpath (SharpClan), a river (SwiftClan), fivetrees and tallstones. The forest and it's five clans (RushClan, SharpClan, MossClan, SwiftClan, HawkClan.) are isolated from any other clans. They meet in true during the full moon at Fivetrees. The Creation of the Five Clans Decended from the original four clans, five siblings had grown up listening to legends about the clans. Their names were Holly, Puddle, Heather, Dark and Thrush. They were intregued by the way of the clans and once they were old enough, set out together to create their clans. They came across a place similer to the forest in the legends and decided to create their clans there. Holly, who had always been intreged by ThunderClan the most created MossClan. Puddle, who had always loved water created RushClan to replace RiverClan. Dark had always been mysterious and loved the shadows, so he created SharpClan in the place of ShadowClan. Heather loved open moors and running and had always liked WindClan, so she created SwiftClan. Thrush could leap high and was satisfied to take the place of SkyClan, so she created HawkClan. The five littermates found cats like them and suited to live in the territories they have claimed. They were given nine lives by their deceased rogue parents and friends and began to lead there clans. This began the time of the five clans... Owned by This clan is owned by HollyleafOfThunderclan. If you would like to join this clan, leave a message on the talkpage or on my Talkpage. Rules *The owner of the clan choses the next deputy. *fruit and gem names are allowed (Any name really, but normal names are prefered) *No names with the same begining and end at the same time. (ex. no Blackpaw if there already is a Blackpaw) *No cat may have the name Moss-, Sharp-, Swift-, Hawk- or Rush- *Any pelt colour allowed, but normal is prefered. *Medicine cats, leaders and deputes can have mates and kits. *Only the owner of the clan is allowed to edit the clan page, other than Role-playing. *If you want a character page for you cat, make it yourself, or ask me to do it. I will add your cats into the alligiances. *There can be up to two medicine cat apprentices at a time. Only one leader and one deputy. If I think of more rules I'll add them. If you have any rules to suggest, let me know on the talk page. Alligiances Leader Thrushstar: Brown she-cat. (Hollyleaf) Deputy Ferntail: Tabby she-cat with fluffy tail and green eyes. Stripefur's mate.(Hollyleaf) Medicine Cat Redfern: ginger she-cat with green eyes. thoughtful, imaginitive, often gets lost in her thoughts. Quick to act if any cat is hurt or sick. Cares about every cat, calm, not easily angered. (Hollyleaf) MCA Sweetpaw: Small fluffy reddish pink she-cat with blue eyes. (Comet) Warriors Stonestream: Pretty silvery gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Hollyleaf) Stripefur: White tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes. Ferntail's mate.(Hollyleaf) Waspflight: White tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Stripefur and Ferntail's son. (Hollyleaf) apprentice, Sandpaw Jayfoot: Large silver tabby tom with blue eyes and multiple scars on his face and back. Deeply prejudiced agaist rogues because a vicious group of them killed his sister, though he is deeply afraid of fighting them. (Swiftpaw) Toppletail: Very very silvery tom with green eyes. (Comet) Bellflower: Striped orange and red she-cat with blue eyes. (Comet) Sandshine- Mottled sand colored she-cat with very faint, creamy brown stripes, creamy brown toes and muzzle and pale green eyes. Sweet, a very good friend and intelligent. Gives good advice and also loves kits. (Aspen) Emberstorm- Dark ginger tabby tom with dark gingery-brown paws, chest, underbelly and tail tip, black rings around his eyes and dark red-orange eyes. Wise, strong and he rarely speaks to anyone. Doesnt ever sleep. (Aspen) Apprentice: Mottlepaw Apprentices Sandpaw: Brown and tan tom with orange eyes (Comet) Mottlepaw- Mottled tan-brown she-cat with dark brown stripes and shimmering amber eyes. Funny, energetic and lovable. (Aspen) Queens Frostwind: White she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Mother of an unknown tom's kits, most likely a rogue. (Hollyleaf) Twigleaf: Queen White she-cat with orange and gray splotches and blue eyes. Mother of Toppletail's kits. (Comet) Kits Frostwind's kits Firekit: Ginger tom with amber eyes. (Hollyleaf) Tigerkit: pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Hollyleaf) Whitekit: long-haired white she-cat with blue eyes. (Hollyleaf) Willowkit: Pale gray she-cat with green eyes. (Hollyleaf) Mousekit: Golden brown tabby tom. (Hollyleaf) Twigleaf and Toppletail's kits Shimmerkit: White she-cat with silver patches and sparkling purple. (Comet) Marshkit: Big silver tom with a brown underbelly and legs with deep green eyes. (Comet) Blazekit: Orange she-cat with a gray spot around her left eye, and ear tips with icy blue eyes. (Comet) Elders Windreed: Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and ginger ear tips (Comet) Suntalon: Orange tom with creamy white tabby markings and yellow blind eyes (Comet) Former HawkClan cats none yet Role-playing Thrushstar leaped up into a nearby tree. She watched happily as Wasppaw ran happily in pursuit of a bird. The robin Wasppaw had been hunting flew up into the air. Wasppaw Leaped up and grapped it in his mouth. "Good catch!" Stonestream meowed happily. "Keep that up and you'll be a warrior soon." Wasppaw looked greatfully at Stonestream with a proud glint in his eye. He wished his sister was with him, not in MossClan. But that's where her heart lay, so he would not dwell to much on his loss. Trushstar sighed. This is how life should always be. Hunting in the greenleaf sun with her clanmates. As a gust of wind blew a golden leaf to join the others dappling the ground she remembered that leaf-bare was coming, and that these warm days would soon come to an end. HollyleafOfThunderclan Hisssss... I'm a black cat 01:42, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I think we've got enough prey now." Thrushstar meowed, jumping out of the tree. Stonestream nodded. They dug up their prey and headed back to the camp. HollyleafOfThunderclan Hisssss... I'm a black cat 19:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Back in the camp, Thrushstar picked out a vole from the freash-kill pile and sat down beside her deputy Ferntail to eat it. Wasppkit proudly brought his robin to Frostwind for her to eat. "Thanks!" Frostwind meowed. HollyleafOfThunderclan You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies. 01:11, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stripefur walked up to Wasppaw. "Good job." He meowed. "Thanks!" Wasppaw meowed. He sighed. "I wish Berrypaw still lived here..." "I know." Stripefur meowed. "I miss her too." HollyleafOfThunderclan You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies. 20:06, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Suddenly a yowl came from the nursery. "Frostwind's having her kits!" Stonestream meowed. Redfern rushed in with a mouthful of herbs. Frostwind gasped as another pain struck her. "The first kit is coming." Redfern murmered. A ginger tom, quickly followd by a pale brown she-cat. Afer a while, a white she-cat, a gray she-cat and a dark tabby tom werte born. After they were born, Frostwind was almost asleep. "three she-cats and two toms." Redfern announced. "Wearily, Frostwind blinked open her eyes. "What will you name them?" Redfern asked. "The ginger tom will be Firekit, The white she-cat will be Whitekit, and the pale tabby she-cat will be Tigerkit." Frostwind meowed. "Can I name one?" Wasppaw asked. Frostwind nodded. "Redfern, you can name one too, I'm too tired to think of more." "I'll name the golden brown tabby tom Mousekit" Wasppaw meowed. Redfern dipped her head. "I'd like to name the pale gray she-cat Willowkit." HollyleafOfThunderclan You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies. 18:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frostwind woke up, feeling refreshed. Her five kits were still peacefully sleeping. In the camp, Thrushstar was preparing to lead a border patrol. "Stripefur, Ferntail and I need one other cat." She meowed. "I'll go!" Wasppaw meowed eagerly. "And Wasppaw." Thrushstar meowed. Stonestream was sleeping in, tired after keeping guard all night. HollyleafOfThunderclan You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies. 00:07, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- After the border patrol, Wasppaw rushed back into the camp,eager to see if Frostswind's kits were ready to play. He was greeted by Mousekit, playing close to the entrance to the camp. Wasppaw looked around to see Frostwind sitting around and watching as her kits played around her. HollyleafOfThunderclan You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies. 01:11, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Willowkit excitedly squealed and leaped ontop of Tigerkit. Tigerkit fought back until she had pinned her sister down. The two kits stopped fighting when they saw the patrol retun. Frostwind's kits all ran up to see these "new" cats.HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 17:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Seeing as I'm the only one role-playing in this I'm going to skip ahead a few moons) Wasppaw trembled with excitement, He was going to become a warrior at last! Thrushstar sat quietly in the corner. What would Wasppaw's warrior name be? Deciding on one, Thrushstar leaped on top of a branch and yowled. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather for a clan Meeting!" Stonestream, Wasppaw, Stripefur, Ferntail, and Redfern gethered around the tree. Frostwind herded her kits to sit and watch the ceremony. "Wasppaw is ready to become a warrior. Wasppaw, Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend it, even at the cost of you life?" Thrushstar meowed the words to her favorite ceremony. "I do!" Wasppaw meowed, his voice trembling with excitement. "Then by the powers of StarClan, " Thrushstar yowled, hoping he'd like the name she'd chosen. "Wasppaw, you name will now be Waspflight. StarClan honours you bravery and humbleness" "Waspflight! Waspflight!" HawkClan cheered. "Do we get to be apprentices now?" Firekit asked. "There's no more apprentices, they really need us!" "No," Frostwind shook her head. "In three moons you will be." We are a small clan. Thrushstar reilized. We need more cats to join our ranks. We only have three warriors, and we have no apprentices anymore. I'd send out a cat to find more to join us, but we need every paw we can get... '' HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 20:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jayfoot woke up as the sun rose. It was a crisp, clear day, and he hoped he'd be able to catch a few birds or squirrels if he went hunting. ''Leaf-fall is coming quickly, he thought. HawkClan's small, so we don't have as many mouths to feed, but there are fewer hunters....Swiftpaw11 21:16, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- (you sign your post with four ~'s, just so you know) Ferntail was pulling together a hunting patrol. "Jayfoot, would you like to join it?" She called. Stripefur and Stonestream were already waiting to leave. Waspflight crawled into the warriors den after his vigil. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 21:07, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Whoops, sorry! Fixed that now.) Jayfoot glanced at Ferntail. "Sure!" He padded over to her and dipped his head to those waiting to patrol. "Where are we going?" Swiftpaw11 21:16, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It's ok) "I was thinking along the SwiftClan border." Stonestream meowed. Tigerkit ran towards the hunting patrol, followed by her brothers and sisters "Can We come?" She asked "Please!" Firekit begged. "I cought a beetle already!" He pointed his ginger tail to the dead beetle lying on the ground. Stripefur shook his head remembering how Waspflight had been when he was a kit. He turned to the patrol. "Lets go." Whitekit lead her littermates away, getting excited about something else. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 21:37, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jayfoot purred, amused by the kits' antics. Then he turned to Stonestream. "Works for me." He waited for the patrol's leader to lead them out. Swiftpaw11 21:44, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stonestream dipped her head and walked out of the camp. She lead the patrol towards the SwiftClan border. Stripefur signaled with his tail for the patrol to stop. A crow was pulling a worm out of the ground. Stripefur crouched down and creeped up on the Crow. He pounced, and bit it cleanly on the neck, killing it. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 03:52, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jayfoot followed Stonestream through the territory until they reached the border. Once there he began looking around for prey, and soon he found a squirrel who was scampering up a tree. He stalked to the base of the tree, crouched with his haunches bunched up, and then pounced. He swiped out with a claw and snagged the rodent by its tail, and it didn't take long for him to drag it down and make the kill. ---- "Good catch!" Stonestream meowed, who had leaped up into a nearby trere to catch a thrush. Stripefur ran off in chase of a squirrel nearby. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 01:21, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Toppletail padded into the nursery, looking for his mate. Twigleaf was sitting in a nest of feathers and moss, and her stomach looked bigger than usual. Twigleaf panted. "It's a good thing you came, I think-I think they might be coming." Toppletail's fur stood on end and he leaped out of the nursery into the clearing. "They're coming! The kits are coming!" This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 22:30, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Great StarClan!" Redfern yowled. She grabbed some birthing herbs and rushed into the nursery. "Can we watch?" Firekit asked. Frostwind shook her head. "No, Twigleaf needs some space." She hearded her kits towards the center of the camp. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 00:14, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Twigleaf saw Redfern appear, "Thank the stars.." she breathed. "There coming!!!" she yelled again. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 01:26, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Calm down." Redfern soothed. "I'm here to help you." HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 04:24, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sweetpaw bounded in. "I got the juniper, poppy, and raspberry leaves." she dropped a thick stick out of her mouth. "Oh yeah, and the stick." she pushed it closer to Twigleaf and the queen grasped it in her mouth. The contractions were coming. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 22:25, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Good work!" Redfern praised. She turned to Twigleaf. "Bite down on the stick when the pain comes. It'll help." HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 04:23, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Just while Redfern was talking, it came. Twigleaf clenched on the stick, her eyes shut. --Comet ---- (You make the kit be born, I'm not good at that part...) Redfern placed her paw on Twigleaf's stomach and pushed down lightly. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 15:08, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Oh ok :) there will be three) A big contraction erupted and a small kit plopped to the ground. "I got it!" Sweetpaw sqeaked. She ran over and started to lick it's fur the wrong way. Bellflower walked in. "I think you'll need some help." she mewed. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 21:21, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Redfern nodded. "There's at least two more kits left to come." HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 23:40, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I can take care of the next one." she offered. It took a little longer for the next kit to come out, probably because of it was big for a kit. Bellflower took it and groomed it. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 23:43, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- The last kit slipped out and soon Twigleaf had three small kits near her belly. One was orange she-kit with a gray spot around it's eye and ear tips. Another was a silver tom with brown legs and underbelly. The other was a white she-kit with silver patches. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 00:43, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Redfern smiled at Twigleaf and her kits. I wonder what she'll name them? ''HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 02:22, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Toppletail bounded in, then settled down next to his mate and she rested her head on him. "We should name them." Toppletail nodded. He flicked his tail to the white and gray one. "She should be Shimmerkit." Twigleaf nodded. "The tom should be Marshkit. And the last one should be.." "Blazekit" they said at the same time. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 12:40, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Those are great names!" Frostwind commented. "Just wait until they meet my five." Just then Willowkit rushed into the nursery. "Are they here yet? Are our new denmates here yet?" HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 23:48, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Thank you." Twigleaf purred at the kit's eagerness. "There here alright." Blazekit woke up, she opened up her icy blue eyes and stared at the nursery in awe. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 23:53, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mottlepaw rushed into the nursery. "Wow! What beauitul kits, Twigleaf!" Mottlepaw exclaimed. She ran forward to get a closer look of the kits. "What are their names?" Mottlepaw asked. Aspen(Talk) 15:19, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Twigleaf smiled. "Thank you! The white and gray one is Shimmerkit, the brown and silver one is Marshkit, and the orange one is Blazekit." Blazekit got up and stumbled over Marshkit, who let out a grunt, and shuffled closer to suckle with Shimmerkit. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 15:29, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mousekit came up behind his sister and leaped on her. Willowkit screeched and swiped her paws back. Frostwind placed her tail on Mousekit's shoulder. 'Not now." She told him. "Twigleaf's new kits are too small and you might hurt or frighten them." "What's going on?" Firekit asked, poking his head through the nursery entrance. Tigerkit launched herself over Firekit's head and landed right in front of him. Whitekit hadn't noticed Firekit had stopped and bumped into him. "Sorry." She apologized. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 15:41, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Lol, "Tigerkit launched herself over Firekit's head") Blazekit started to crawl all over Twigleaf. When she reached her head, Toppletail stood up and looked at her. "Hello little kit." he smiled and turned to Firekit. "Twigleaf's kits are here." ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 15:45, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- (:D) "Really?" Whitekit breathed. She poke her head out from behind Firekit "Can I see them?" "I bet I beat them In training!" Mousekit boasted. Firekit looked warmly at Blazekit. (Do you want to make Blazekit and Firekit become best friends?) HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 16:06, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sure. I'm still laughing at your other post xD) "Sure, but be careful." Shimmerkit stopped suckling for a second and shook her tiny head. She opened her eyes and let out a tiny mew. Her eyes sparkled purple as she gazed at the other seven kits. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 16:13, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Whitekit looked warmly at them. "I can't wait until they're old enough to play." She whispered to Twigleaf. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 16:15, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Blazekit got down off of Twigleaf's head (lolz) and padded up to Firekit. ''She's so big! ''Marshkit finally got up and opened his deep green eyes. He walked over to Blazekit and started to bat at his sister's tail. Shimmerkit went over and sniffed Willowkit, then Tigerkit, then Frostwind. Blazekit spun around and poked her brother's nose. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 16:43, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Maybe one day when me and Emberstorm have kits, they will be friends with yours!" Mottlepaw mewed and blushed heavily. Emberstorm glared at Mottlepaw. Aspen(Talk) 20:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Blazekit ran around in circles while Marshkit tried to catch her. Shimmerkit jumped on her father's paws. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 00:03, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mottlepaw didnt even notice Emberstorm's glare. She then smiled at the kits. "I would play with them, but I had to do a lot of battle training today." Mottlepaw mewed. ... Emberstorm continued to glare at Mottlepaw. ''Like I'd want to have kits with her! Why would I ever want kits anyway? Aspen(Talk) 00:29, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Firekit looked down at Blazekit. "Hello!" He mewed. Frostwind pretended she didn't notice what Mottlepaw had said about Emberstorm. "I wish you could play with us!" Tigerkit mewed, walking up to Mottlepaw. "Could you play after training?" HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 00:39, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Emberstorm isnt in the nursery, he is just in camp, so she said it about Emberstorm, not to him. :) "Tommorrow I will. I'm sore from training today." Mottlepaw mewed. Aspen(Talk) 01:13, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Blazekit smiled at Firekit. "Hi!!" she squeaked. Twigleaf purred in amusement, while Marshkit pawed at a beetle. Shimmerkit stopped bouncing on Toppletail's paws and nuzzled into her mother. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 13:32, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sorry...) "Yay!" Tigerkit mewed. "I can't wait!" "Do you want to play something?" Firekit asked Blazekit. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 16:38, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Blazekit nodded furiously. She grabbed some moss from her mother's next and threw it at Firekit. It hit her nose. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 16:46, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Firekit grabbed the moss ball and tossed it back. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 16:48, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Blazekit jumped to reach the moss, and played with it in her paws for a while. Then she remembered she was playing with Firekit, and batted it towards her. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 16:53, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Its okay {C BC) {C Mottlepaw yawned. {C "I'll be going to sleep now....Goodnight, kits!" Mottlepaw purred and left the nursery. She silently made her way to the apprentices den. Sandpaw was sleeping in his nest. It was about midnight. Mottlepaw settled down in her nest and quickly drifted to sleep. {C ... {C Sandshine watched Emberstorm, her pale green eyes shimmering. She walked over to him. {C "Hello, Emberstorm." she purred. {C "Hi." he grunted. Sandshine didnt mind the tom's antisocial nature. She liked to talk to him anyway. {C "Want to share some fresh kill?" she asked. Emberstorm nodded and went to get a thrush. He picked out the biggest one and brought it to Sandshine. {C Now she is a cat that I could fall in love with, not Mottlepaw. {C Emberstorm set it down infront of her and she took a tiny bite. Emberstorm and Sandshine stayed completely silent as they both ate the thrush, together. Aspen(Talk) 16:56, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Frostwind's kits settled down by her belly and fall asleep. "Good-night Blazekit." Firekit mewed. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 17:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Oddly enough, Emberstorm broke this silence. "So....Mottlepaw has a crush on me." he mewed. Sandshine laughed a little. "She has since kithood. Where have you been?" she giggled. Emberstorm stifled a tiny laugh. "Sandshine?" "Yes?" Sandshine mewed through the last bite of thrush. "Your....a good friend." Emberstorm said. Sandshine smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot to me." Aspen(Talk) 17:56, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Bye bye," Blazekit waved her tail before turning around to her own mother to suckle some more with her siblings. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 18:19, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Emberstorm smiled. "Your pretty too." he admited quietly. Sandshine's eyes widened a little. "Well....your not too bad yourself." she purred and nuzzled the side of Emberstorm's cheek. He had a shocked look on his face, but he nuzzled back. Aspen(Talk) 18:38, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- (At first I thought Blazekit was a tom. Firekit's a tom, are you still fine with them becoming best friends? Or do you want to change it?) Thurshstar settled down in her nest, ready for a good night's sleep. She looked out and saw Emberstorm and Sandshine, memories flashed through her head of her old mate, who had been killed by a badger many moons ago. She had given birth to his kits. most of them had starved, but one of them had gone missing. I wonder if he's alive. She wondered. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 21:20, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Oh, I thought Firekit was a she-cat xD Yeah they can still be friends. Hey Aspen, can Sandpaw have a crush on Mottlepaw, even though Mottlepaw likes Emberstorm?) Sandpaw padded into the apprentices den. He settled down and tucked his tail over his nose, waiting for Mottlepaw to arrive. It always got cold in there, since there were only two cats. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 21:31, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Thurshstar drifted off to sleep. ... Whitekit tossed and turned, stuck in a dream about giant flying hedgehogs. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 21:53, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- (LOL! You think of the funniest things :) Eventually, Sandpaw drifted into sleep. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 21:56, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Thanks! I like making people laugh, and I love laughing too. I just added the dream because I wasn't sure what else to write!) The hedgehogs flew closer to Whitekit and she could almost feel their prickes digging into her pelt. Her eyes flashed open and found herself away from her littermates and mother, and agaisnt the bramble wall of the nursery. She let out a sigh of releif. It was just a dream. ''HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 22:03, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Hah, I laugh constantly. I have laugh attacks daily :) Shimmerkit looked up and saw Whitekit. She stood and walked over to her, "What are you doing?" Great StarClan! I just said my first words! ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 22:06, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I laugh all the time too. I love having laugh attacks!) "I just had a dream." Whitekit replied, standing up and shaking herself. "About flying hedgehogs." HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 22:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Same here! My friends look at me like I'm a freak but I just go on laughing :) Shimmerkit tried to hold in a laugh and covered her mouth with her tail. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 22:13, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sure. Oh and Mottlepaw is already asleep in the apprentices' den.) Mottlepaw opened one eye when she saw Sandpaw enter the den. She thought the tom was nice, but she didnt like him like she liked Emberstorm. ... Emberstorm and Sandshine blushed and nuzzled eachother, whispering complements to one another. Aspen(Talk) 22:40, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Oh, haha, sorry) After Sandpaw knew Mottlepaw had closed both her eyes, he stared at her for awhile. ''She's so...sweet looking, ''he thought. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 01:52, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm going to go back to sleep." Whitekit meowed. She smiled at Shimmerkit and walked back over to her littermates. She curled up and fell asleep. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 16:29, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shimmerkit sighed. ''I don't want to go to sleep! I have too much energy! ''She quietly snuck out of the den, and gazed up at the moon. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 21:54, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- (timeskip to the next morning?) Tigerkit yawned and blinked open her eyes. She stood up and settled herself down facing the other direction. ''I can't sleep... ''HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 23:10, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sure) Emberstorm yawned and Sandshine's eyes were getting heavy. The two went into the warriors den and cuddled up in their nests, which were right beside eachother's. Aspen(Talk) 01:35, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shimmerkit saw the a sliver of the sun and gasped. ''I need to get some sleep! She ran back into the nursery as fast as she could and nestled in between Blazekit and Marshkit. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 02:27, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mottlepaw silently woke up and stretched. She yawned and stood up. "Good morning!" she mewed quietly to herself. She smiled down at her paws and groomed her messy pelt. Aspen(Talk) 02:30, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I dunno what to write) Sandpaw walked around camp, looking for something to do. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 13:19, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mousekit woke up. "Good Morning!" He yowled. "Hey!" Willowkit protested. "You woke us up!" "Oops..." Mousekit mewed. ... Hearing Mousekit's yowl as he walked by the nursery, Waspflight purred in amusement. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 15:39, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mottlepaw finished grooming herself and saw that Emberstorm and Sandshine were sharing tounges. She could tell that they were in love. I guess they are mates now...Whatever! I only thought Emberstorm was handsome anyway! Mottlepaw told herself, yet really she was hurting inside. She liked Emberstorm a lot, but he didnt share the feelings. Mottlepaw sighed, her tail drooping. She walked beside Sandpaw. "Hey...." she muttered. Aspen(Talk) 21:59, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG